


Can't Stop Thinking of You

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Bottom John, Drunk Sherlock, Frustrated Sherlock, Horny Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's Violin, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had a long day, and just wants to sleep. However, drunk Sherlock feels the need to play his violin all night. With John tired and annoyed, and sexually frustrated Sherlock with his brain running rabid; feelings are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying really hard to stay true to their characters. I put lots of work into this. Hope you enjoy!

"Christ, Sherlock, can you stop. Its past midnight." John sighs and rubs a hand over his tired face. Sherlock stops and turns to John with narrow eyes. 

"I play while I think." He states. 

"Yes, I've noticed." John snorts. Sherlock sighs and begins to play again. "However," John starts again and the music stops, "you don't currently have a case. What is it that your genius brain is caught up on?" The sincerity behind the question and the look of curiosity in John's blue eyes makes Sherlock feel compelled to answer. He sets down the violin and wets his lips. Hands on his waist Sherlock takes a deep breath. 

"You, John Watson." Sherlock admits. Laughter bubbles out of John as he shakes his head slightly. 

"Me? I've managed to stump the one and only Sherlock Holmes?" John rolls his eyes in disbelief. 

"Yes, you have." Sherlock feels a pain in his chest. He picks up the violin and begins to play again. John suddenly realizes Sherlock isn't joking, and he instantly stops. 

"W-what?" He asked and scurried closer to Sherlock. Placing a hand over Sherlock's to stop the bow of the violin, they gazed into each other's eyes. Sherlock wrapped a hand around John's neck. 

"John, you're all I've been thinking about. I'm trying to picture you in all these different ways and my mind just- ugh! It can't!" Sherlock lets go of John and smooths his eyebrows with his fingers. John's skin burns from were he was just touched. 

"Sherlock, calm down. Look at me. How are you trying to picture me?" His face is scrunched up in confusion. John places a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock yanks away and begins to pace the room quickly. 

"I want to analyze and touch every inch of your skin." Sherlock gasps in frustration and pulls lightly on his hair. John's eyes go wide and he feels his heart quicken. "I want to document every noise that comes out of your mouth when I touch you!" Sherlock yells and takes a deep drink out of the liqour bottle John had just noticed on the table. Sherlock throws it at the smiley face on the wall. "For Christ's sake, John! I desire to hear all the different ways you say-no scream my name. I-I need this John."  

 John doesn't know how to react. He has been through so much with Sherlock. He's saved his life, and John has saved his. John wants to, God does he want to. Then his eyes flicker to the liqour bottle, almost empty. There is no way Sherlock is in his right mind. Sherlock has kicked over the coffee table and sat with his head in his hands. He's dragging his fingers across his scalp just the way John wants to.

They lock eyes and suddenly Sherlock feels the weight of his words. He narrows his eyes and scans John's body, making a deduction of him and how he is feeling. John sits on the very edge of his chair across from Sherlock. He places a hand on Sherlock's knee and another on his jaw. He leans in half way, making sure Sherlock goes the rest, and he does. Christ, he does. 

He starts off nice and slow with lots of passion, but within seconds Sherlock is ravishing John's mouth with his tongue. He feels so pleased with himself as John begins to let out multiple tiny and weak moans that barely leave his throat. They pull away for breath quite quickly and then John gives Sherlock's knee a squeeze before moving back into his chair. 

"Wow," John breaths breathlessly, "Sherlock, I love you, and in the morning, when you've sobered up, then we can continue. For now, you need to get to bed." John grabs Sherlock's hand and carefully helps him to his room. He lays him in his bed, pushes his curls away from his eyes and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight." John whispers. He hasn't even begun to move when Sherlock sits up. 

"Stay. There's plenty of room. With your measurements and mine taking up approxim-" John pecks his lips softly to stop the drunken slur of mathematics. John cups his face and rubs his thumb along those perfect cheekbones 

"I will stay, but just sleep. No funny business." John stripped to his undershirt and boxers before climbing in next to Sherlock. 

"Do you prefer to be the big spoon or little spoon?" Sherlock asked as John got comfortable under the blankets. John opens his mouth to talk but quickly shuts it as Sherlock begins to deduce John's cuddling preference. "I'd assume little spoon because you're generally one who likes to fe-" another soft touch of lips. This one longer and slower, but it is so lovely. John rolls onto his side and Sherlock slides his body in tight against his back. Slinging an arm over his stomach and entangling fingers. Sherlock's curls were soft against his bare skin as he whispered, "I am in love with you, John Watson," into his ear. They were sure this would be the best nights sleep they'd had in years.


End file.
